emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7794 (7th April 2017)
Plot Laurel reads Ashley her extract from the memory book. She tells him he's home now. Ashley's friends prepare to visit him. Jai reminds Rishi he has a meeting with a client but Rishi decides to cancel it and visit Ashley instead. Bob insists Brenda should be there too as they both know what it's like to lose somebody without saying goodbye. Bernice reminisces about her and Ashley's relationship. Gabby asks her if is she thinks Ashley would want people visiting him whilst he's in bed downstairs. Bernice reassures her daughter that Ashley would want to spend his last second surrounded by his family and friends. Gabby admits she wants Ashley all to herself and Bernice assures her she'll have the chance to say goodbye. Victoria asks Rebecca if she's talked to Ross yet but Rebecca hurries off when Robert walks past them. Ashley's friends gather around his bed and Bob gives Laurel a playlist of Ashley's favourite songs. Bob hands out some pirate hats as Harriet reads a passage about the nerf gun wars and the Pirate Ship from the memory book. Nell appears at the factory with a bloody nose, telling Jai that the mate she was staying with did it. Nicola recalls the choir auditions and saving the church nearly a decade previously. Gabby returns to Mulberry but is overwhelmed by the crowd around Ashley. Adam returns home tells Victoria he loves her so much and the couple begin kissing. As Doug talks to unconscious Ashley, Nicola tells Jimmy he's being amazing keeping everyone's spirits up. Doug heads into the kitchen leaving Sandy alone with his son. Sandy clutches Ashley's hand and questions what they are all going to do without him. Bernice takes Gabby away from some lunch, stating she can have some time with her dad when it's quieter. Jai arranges a place for Nell at a hostel and offers to drive her there. Nell is glad of Jai's help and kisses him but Jai pulls away. Nell grabs her things and hurries out of Holdgate Farm. In the café, Robert orders Rebecca to pull herself together. Gabby can't stand the sympathetic looks and goes to leave, but Bernice stops her insisting she has to eat and they'll see Ashley later. Alone with Ashley, Laurel puts on the mix tape Bob made and Ashley opens his eyes. Adam finds Victoria with her legs in the air to improve their chances of getting pregnant. Victoria asks what all that was about before. Adam explains everyone saying their goodbyes to Ashley got him think about Holly, John and James and how he didn't have a chance to say goodbye. Laurel can't believe Ashley is awake and asks if he can hear her. She fills him in on all his friends visiting him. Laurel goes to get Ashley a pillow but Ashley stops her and utters "Laurel". She lets go of Ashley's hand and tells Ashley she loves him before heading upstairs to get him a pillow. Ashley looks at the family photos on display before closing his eyes. Laurel comes downstairs and realises Ashley has passed away. She begins to cry and snuggles into him. Meanwhile, in the back garden, everyone is oblivious to Ashley's passing as they play on the pirate ship. Sandy returns inside with Arthur and they realise Ashley has gone. Arthur hugs Laurel. Bernice returns to Mulberry Cottage and quickly gets a chair for unstable Sandy. Gabby is devastated to realise her dad has passed away and she didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Bedroom *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Pirate Ship Notes *This episode features the death of Ashley Thomas, although he makes his last appearance in 27th June 2017. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,510,000 (16th place). Memorable Dialogue Ashley (final line of the character): "Laurel..." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes